The present invention relates generally to a separator for removing particulate from an airflow carrying particles of different densities and more specifically to a separator accomplishing separation by a sudden change in airflow velocity and thereafter an upward, slowed flow through an enlarged separator chamber.
In the manufacture of various wood products such as plywood, dimensioned lumber, etc., the products are subjected to sanding or the like to provide the desired surface thereon. Provision is normally made in the manufacturing facility for the automatic and continuous removal of the resulting sander dust and other residue from such operations. Commonly, pneumatic conveyor systems are used to transfer the dust and other particulate to a remote collection point.
In the interest of better utilization of wood resources, such dust is commonly reclaimed and used as a constituent of other manufactured wood products. Undesirably, some abrasive particles such as those dislodged from a sander belt also become mixed with the dust and become part of the later manufactured wood product. Subsequently, the amount of abradant particles in the manufactured wood product constitutes a significant factor in the wear of machinery and tools performing various operations on the wood product.
The minute, abrasive particles have a cumulative effect on saws, planer, sanders, etc., with resulting excessive wear and replacement of such equipment adding to product manufacturing costs over a period of time.
Also undesired in the reclaimed wood material are oversize wood particles or rejects which alter the desired homogenous constituency of the finished product.